


Skies & Hearts

by blua and oro (vehlr)



Series: Blue & Gold Offcuts [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Justice League International (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, XY-XX Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehlr/pseuds/blua%20and%20oro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day fiction challenge set around the little universe in which Booster Gold has a great rack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skies & Hearts

The Royal Flush Gang were not the problem. Their Ace, however, was a different breed.

Booster Gold curses under her breath in her native tongue as she hauls herself to her feet. She had only wanted to be part of something better – was that not what Max told her? That there was a place for her within the team? Everyone had seemed so genuine… perhaps it had just been a pep talk after all.

A hand lands on her shoulder, and the Blue Beetle meets her eyes. “Well, kid, pretty good first day,” he grins, and she cannot help but smile back.

“Are you kidding? I’m not even part of the big boy’s club, and we’re being slaughtered.”

“Yes you are,” he counters lightly. “Batman’s just… not exactly on board with Max Lord, you get me?”

She nods, before turning her attention back to the fight. “We need a plan.”

“Only thing hard enough to put a dent in this guy is the ground.”

“I’d fly him into it, but I can’t get high enough. The barrier -”

“I can deactivate it.”

She raises her eyebrows. “You’re the smart guy, then.”

He grins. “I’m other things too.”

“Can’t wait to find out,” she laughs. _Is this flirting? Is this the time for flirting? Whatever._ “So if you can deactivate it, can you… reactivate it too?”

“Smash him with it? Gives him less time to adjust to the gravity of his situation, right?”

“That’s a terrible line.”

“I could have gone with a pun about halves, but decided against it.” He rubs his chin in thought. “I think I could fine-tune the barrier. Should be able to penetrate his thick skull.”

“Brilliant. I’ll see what I can do about giving you some time.”

“You think you can get the drop on him?”

“I think I _have_ to.” She straightens up, tense as she watches for the right moment. Batman drops into the field, and she sees her chance, adjusting her glasses. “Be ready, Beetle.”

“Go get ‘em, kid.”

And she is off like a rocket, heart full to burst with courage – or bravado, thinks Beetle, but as he scrambles to the terminals he thinks either is fine right now.

***

“Newest… member?” She is grinning like an idiot and falling over her words, but the Blue Beetle looks on with a smile. Well, he thinks, Batman has that effect on people. Captain Marvel pulls Batman’s attention away, and Booster Gold turns to her team-mate, practically glowing with joy.

“Welcome to the big boy’s club,” he quips, and she laughs.

“Thanks. Wow. Wow.” She reaches up to massage her shoulder. “But seriously… thanks. I, uh… I really wouldn’t have been able to do much at all without you today.”

“Are you kidding? I just pushed buttons.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. I’d gladly have traded places, I’m aching in places I didn’t know I had muscles.”

He smiles. “Yeah, I guess… I guess it wasn’t all that bad.”

“We make a pretty good team.”

“We do, don’t we?” He throws an arm around her shoulders. “I can see it now, headlines everywhere – the Blue and Gold!”

“I think you mean Gold and Blue,” she points out, but she is already smiling.

“I’m older, kid, trust me on this. It’s got a better ring to it.” He grins, and she can believe every word of it.


End file.
